Dumb Blind Love
by gyspywitch19
Summary: edd has come back from studing aborad and is more kick but than before! and he is serctly in love with kevin but thinks kevin hates him. kevin loves edd too but thinks he hates them... its a long story of dumb blind love. ren is my charater no using her cuz i plan to write a book about her. but she is saying hey in this story. let me know if u like her! lol! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Return

I have seen so much kevedd and Kevin x Edd stories and now I am in love with them! So I want to try my hand at it. Sorry if I suck!

Chapter one: The Return.

Edd looked out the small square window as the planes slowly landed. The sky was dark ad bland. Sweden was much more beautiful thought Edd as he prepared to get off. He was studying abroad in Sweden for his sophomore year. Once in the airport he looked for his parents but didn't see them nor was he expecting to. They didn't see him very often. Edd sighed as he called a taxi. After giving the drive his address he cradled in the back seat his bags in the trunk. The smell was horrid but Edd ignored it. Edd pulled a letter from his pocket from his parents.

_Dear Eddward, _

_ We forgot to tell you that you have a new guardian. We will be moving to China a week before you return. We are so sorry we could not say goodbye but this is work. We love you very much. Your New Gordian is Named Ren Animala. You will also be living alone, Good luck with school. Your Friend Ed came over every week during the summer to see if you were back. Ren should meet you the day after u return at the house around 5:30 for dinner. _

_ Love,_

_ Mom and Dad_

The paper was wrinkled and weathered. "So Ed missed me. I wonder who else? Hmm eddy might have but wouldn't show it. It would be funny if Kevin did, HAHA. That would never happen. He forgot I even existed freshmen year it shows he really hates me. I wish he did miss me… even a little would be nice" Edd thought to himself with a small blush. "I wonder, maybe he got stronger? Probably. Nazz and Kevin are also probably going strong… oh well not the end of the world. As long as he is happy." the cab pulled up to the house. It was dark in all the windows through the neighborhood. Edd entered his house slowly.

"I am home. And Free to CLEAN!"

Kevin was driving his bike home form a long practice when he saw Edd"s lights on. They hadn't been on in weeks. "Maybe Double-D is back in town. I hear he was in Europe at the end of last year. If he was that would explain why he was gone the whole year. I hear he is genius in studying. He is in the top in that area like I am the Ace of sports. Hehe, we at least have one thing in common. I wish he thought about me when he was gone… nah that would never happen after all he hates me. I deserved to be hated too. I was such a jerk. Only if I could take it back. Well school starts in two week. It will be a new beginning I will try to be nicer to him and maybe just see him smile like he does with Ed and eddy but at me." Thought Kevin as he put his bike up and got ready for bed. "Maybe even get him to hate me a little less. He hasn't seen me for a year so he doesn't know if I am the same or not. This is a really good chance. I shouldn't waste it"

Morning hit and the house smelled of sweet honey dew with a slit sparkle on everything thought out the house. Everything also labeled and much neater and more Edd approved. He kept it the same for him parents but they r gone so he we a little crazy. It was lunch time when Edd got up from reading. The phone rang as he moved to the kitchen,

*hello?*

*double-d is that you? *said in a familiar voice. *it's Ed! I missed you! When did you get back? Can I come over? Should I tell Eddy? *

*Ed relaxes, let's meet for lunch. We can talk then, bring eddy if you want.*

*does 1 at the 5'n'Dinner work?*

*yes indeed it does Ed*

*okay good….. Double-D?*

*Yes Ed?*

*can I give you a hug once I see you?*

*of Course. See you at 1 ed. Bye*

*okay... bye! *

Edd got ready was just about to walk out the door when not taped to a pair of keys caught his attention. Picking up the note and keys Ed read.

_Happy birthday! We know it's late but you may need a car so we bought you a car. You should have your license right? Good. Have fun. Be careful. It's in the garage. _

_ Love mom and dad._

Edd headed out to the garage to see what the note meant at a blue Porsche 911 Carrera sat in front to the shock Edd. Edd knew it was an efficient fuel sport car but he never expected this. "Why would his parent spend this kind of money on him?" he thought but then answered out loud. "They felt guilty so it had to be a sport car but they also know me so it had to be efficient. This is a lovely surprise. "The garage door opened showing the beautiful car to the whole neighborhood. Edd was in the driver seat and started the engine. It was like sometime in him woke up from its slumber. Edd smile and turned one some of today hottest hits and speed off to 5'n'dinner. Everyone who saw was in shock including Kevin. "Who was that?" said Kevin with awe in his voice.

Edd saw Ed and eddy waiting out front of the dinner. Ed seems to have grown even more, Eddy not so much. Edd laughed a little when they saw the car pull up beside them. The passage window went down revealing Edd to his friend. "Why hello. Good to see you two again. Let me park and meet me in side or wait there it's your chose." Ed and eddy just nodded as Edd went and parked the car. People watched as Edd got out his hat was a lot lower than normal. He had a badass look to him. Which he was okay with sometimes, his friends in Sweden were badass type and to they trained him in their ways…

"double-d, hurry up" yelled a cranky eddy. Edd hurried over and before he could say anything. "I missed you…. We missed you... it was boring without you... you should've come back sooner…" eddy flushed once he finished.

"Awe eddy. That's so Sweet, "said Edd as he hugged eddy.

"Ah whatever,"

"Can I get my hug now?" asked a sad face Ed feeling left out.

"Why of course, Ed," said Edd than turning and hugged ed. Ed smiled and hugged him back. "Shall we go in? "

Kevin and the football team walked into the 5'n'dinner for lunch.

"Did you see that beauty outside?" asked one of the jocks.

"Yeah, it's a beauty alright." said Kevin.

"The owner of it must be in here." said a different jock. He looked around and saw the eds. "hey look the three dorks are back together. Hey Freaks how it is going?" he said as he walked over. The rest of the team followed and Kevin ended up beside the large jock. "You three waiting for your dates or just can't get any? "He teased.

Edd looked up at them and they were a taken aback by the badass look he bore. Kevin was in shock but then realize Edd looked good that way too. "What is it you need? To tease us? Well I rather you don't." answered a stun Edd.

"Oh. Your all high and mighty?" said the jock annoyed.

"Guys, let's go get lunch and ignore them. " Said Kevin trying to get his team to back off.

"Back off Kevin, this little dork started it so let's finish it."

Double-D stood up and he about 2inches over the jock. "You want a fight? I will give you as long as it's only us two."

The jock went to punch but Kevin stopped him," man chill they aren't worth your time. "

"Yeah, whatever." says the jock as he and the team walk away.

Kevin turned to Edd," Sorry guy and sorry double-d he is an ass. And welcome back."

"Why thank you Kevin, "said Edd shocked as Kevin left to go with his friends.

They both thought at the same time. "Maybe he hates me a little less than before."


	2. Chapter 2 new family

Foot note: sorry for the wait. Please read all foot notes. Thanks!

Chapter two

The new family

After finishing their meal they all hopped into double-d's sexy car and headed toward their homes. It was around 3:55 when they parked in Edd's driveway. When Ed stepped out of the back seat Sarah saw him.

"ED! Hey!" yelled Sarah as she stormed over. "Who the hell are you hanging out with that has the money for a car like this?" Ed looked down at her scared but not answering.

"Langue, my fair Sarah. It's not attractive when a young girl uses the word 'hell'." Edd said in a calming tone as he leaned on this car.

"double-d?" she said with a huge blush. He has turned into a hot badass but with the same old beanie. "You are back? Sorry for my langue… you look good. I like the car… um … um… sorry for yelling."

"Its fine my dear. Thank you. You and Ed must be heading home soon, I am guessing?"

"Um yes. We have family visiting in an hour so we need to clean his room. Would u like to come along? We may need your help." She said shyly looking up trying to act adorable.

"I trouble sorry but I have some I must meet later this evening." And answered Edd when he noticed how eddy looked at Sarah. A light bulb went off. "But I bet Ebby will be willing to help you make our Ed clean." Eddy turned a little pink and elbowed double-d. Sarah's eyes grow wide at the idea.

She never thought to ask eddy, "Will you eddy?" she paused, "It would really help."

"Yeah, sure why not. I don't have anything else to do anyway. It might be fun." He answered rubbing the back of his head. They said their goodbyes and headed to Ed's house to clean while leaving Edd to his mystery guest.

At 5:00 the doorbell rang as Edd way about to start cook. "Coming", he yelled. As he opened the door he spoke, "I am sorry but I am busy at the moment."

"Wow Blackie, You seem cranky. Did you forget the early bird catches the worm?"

Shocked by the nickname Edd looked up. Standing facing him was a girl with silver hair and a purple and orange beanie. One eye was green while the other was blue. Only one person on this earth called Eddward Blackie and that was his pen pal.

"Mystic? Why are you here?" asked Edd puzzled.

"You know that's not my real name, right? That's my code name for our letters. I'm your new guardian Ren Animala," Answered Ren with a cheeky smile. "You shocked? You should know better."

"You are 16 the same age as me! Who can you be my guardian?" he asked shocked but going back to cook dinner.

"Hahaha I am just amazing like that."

"Well I was just about to start cooking. So come in and wait. Whip your feet before entering please." Edd said as he turned on the stove.

"I am wearing shoes today." Ren said as she remembers her boots. "Let's listen to some music. U have not heard me sing since our last video chat right? Now you get to hear it in person! Lol, I hope you sing with me." Ren took a deep breath than let it out in a song. That song was "Check yes, Juliet" by We The Kings. Soon Edd joined along. They danced and goofed off while the food cooked. They could be her from a crossed the street at the Barr home. Kevin wondered what the noise was so he looked out the window. The large front window of Double D's house was bright yellow and he two shadow figures dancing. Kevin could tell one was a girl." Is that Double D's girlfriend? When did that happen? I guess I don't have a chance with him" thought Kevin as he watched them. Jealously and sadness filled his heart.

**Foot note:**

If you go to this the song in this story on there and you can see updates and what not.

"Kevin sweetie its bed time go to bed!" yelled his mom.

"So do I get to meet the boy you are head over heels for?" asked Ren right before her last bite of dinner. Edd fell out of his chair blood red.

"What? What do you mean 'the guy I am head over heels for'?" Edd shuddered as he tried to get back on his chair.

"His name is Kevin right? He lives a crossed the street in the huge house. You wrote about him all the time. So I want to meet him! Is he in your grade?"

"Yes he is…. Why?" He asked skeptically.

"I will be working at your school! I will be doing random odd jobs like subbing or library duty or even coaches for sports when help is needed." Ren replied with a large goofy smile, "oh and I will also be driving you to school on my bike. It is green and gosh do I love it. His is such a beauty. Don't worry I have helmets and the bike drives itself since I am *blind*" Ren said with a wink.

**Foot note: ****this would be Ren's bike And she is a very strange person. Just a warning.**

"It is 9:30 which is bed time. We have and extra room you can stay in there for as long as you like. I dont think you have a place around here to live. So you are always welcome here." Said Edd ignoring Ren and heading up the stairs.

"Thanks"

Once Edd was about to get inn bed he looked out his bedroom window and stare at Kevin's window. "I hope he has a lovely night sleep. Wish he would come to like me as I like him one day."

Kevin whispered in his sleep. "I love you Eddward. Well you ever love me?"


End file.
